A Choice of Heart
by InuLuver715
Summary: Kagome Already has a boyfriend but what happens when things get steamy with her and Inuyasha?
1. 1st Impression

Kagome stepped into halls of Briarwood Prep Like she did every other day and sighed

_Another boring day. _She thought as she walked passed the congested halls to get to her locker before the bell rang.

Kagome was nothing special a simple high school girl with her group of friends and a boyfriend which wasn't the boyfriend Kagome would have asked for but she dealt with it. As Kagome approached her locker she spotted Daniel her boyfriend since Freshman year (she is a sophomore now) She smiled and walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Babe where were you this weekend? I kept calling but it sounded like your phone was off." Asked Daniel still smiling at Kagome. He considered himself lucky for being able to snatch her but he kept his eye open for better but so far Kagome was the best in the school.

"I'm sorry Danny but I was busy getting ready for exams I had to study all weekend." Kagome looked up at Daniel and smiled she knew he was very handsome. He had jet black hair and deep blue eyes he was very muscular do to the fact that we was football player and he was very sweet to her but Kagome couldn't shake the feeling of thinking Daniel was only with her for her looks and not for anything else

"Just answer next time." Daniel said mildly annoyed. Just as Kagome was about to argue with him about his attitude her best friends Ayumi and Sango came running down the hall.

"Kagome! Kagome!" They both yelled. Kagome ran up to them and told them to calm down

"AYA! What happened?"

The girls looked at each other and laugh. "oh Kagome always assuming the worst out of situations." Laughed Sango

"Yea. We were just coming here to invite to come to come have coffee with us after school. Ayumi announced. Kagome smiled it was true she always assumed the worst out of things. She looked back to ask Dan if he wanted to come but he had already left to go say hi to his football friends. Kagome frowned and turned back to her friends. "Yea sure coffee sounds cool" The girls smiled at each other and walked to class talking bout the events of the weekend.

As they walked into homeroom they noticed A boy sitting in Kagome's seat although he was a very strange looking boy and didn't seem to belong. As they walked closer they got a better look at him. He was staring out the window with a pair of gold eyes that sparkled his hair shined as well for it was silver and longer then Kagome's. Under the uniform the girls could see he was muscular but not bulky. He looked absolutely out of this world.

Ayumi and Sango stared at him in awe. He was gorgeous nothing they had ever seen before. Kagome looked over at her friends and giggled they were such suckers.

"Hellooo girlies snap out of it" said kagome while snapping her fingers

"Kagome he is to die for! How could u not be amazed?" Asked Sango

Kagome looked at Sango before answering. "This dude I don't even know is sitting in my seat I am more concerned about who he is and when he will get up." Kagome said amused and annoyed

Kagome walked up to the boy not even attempting to be polite. "Uhhh hi? Yea your new I'm guessing but this is my seat. There are empty seats in the back if you want but I need to take my seat before our teacher yells at me." Kagome said not even trying to hide her annoyance. The boy didn't say anything thing so Kagome opened her mouth to speak again. "Uhmm hello? I said…"

"I heard what you said you don't need to get any ruder" The boy said as he faced Kagome with an angry look on his face. Kagome saw his face and was almost stuck in a trance like Ayumi and Sango. _oh my he is gorgeous. _She thought But she also saw how deep his eyes were and how his facial expression showed hostility. She was a little scared so changed her tone. "I am sorry but I just don't want to get yelled at for the 10th time this year." Kagome said softer this time. His expression did not change

He got up and sneered at her. Kagome stepped back a little to let him pass. He walked to the back of the room and looked out the window again.

"What's his deal?" Asked Sango

"I don't know but he is kind of scary in a sexy sort of way." Said Ayumi. Kagome looked at both of them and rolled her eyes and sat down a little frustrated. _What _was _his deal though? He looked as if I had just stepped on him or something. And the way he sneered at me…Complete weirdo… but still I couldn't but notice he had the most spectacular eyes and the most beautiful hair but what was up with the ears? Though he looked so sad it made me want to hold him and… Wait! What am I thinking I have a boyfriend. _Kagome secretly slapped herself and shook her head. "though I wonder what his name was" she looked back and saw him staring at her she looked away and blushed. Yes complete weirdo…

Kagome and the girls were on their way to get coffee conversing about the days events.

"So I heard that…"

"You did? But did you hear about…."

"Your lying! She told me that…"

The girls laughed as they approached the coffee shop. They quickly found a table and placed their orders.

" So what was up with that new kid in Bio today? Total Freaksville or what?" Ayumi gossiped

"He looked like he was about to pull a knife out when Kagome asked him to move" Agreed Sango

"He freaked me out" Kagome said looking around the shop when she spotted him. The gorgeous boy who scared her. "Speak of the devil.."

Ayumi and Sango looked in the direction Kagome was looking in and gasped. "Whoa freaky!" Ayumi said too loud. The boy looked over and the girls blushed. "Go talk to him Kagome." pleaded Sango. "Me? Why me?" squealed Kagome. "Just go!"

Kagome got up shaking and walked over to his table. With out even asking Kagome took a seat across from him. Kagome couldn't help thinking Danny wouldn't like this one bit. "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi. Sorry about today in Bio I came off a little rude." Inuyasha was still shocked she had actually come over to talk to him. He didn't speak for a while and Kagome was about to get up and leave when he he spoke. "My name is Inuyasha and yea you did come off rude." Inuyasha said in seriousness.

_This boy! How dare he just…_ But Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again. "I am sorry for sitting in your seat I didn't mean to but I am new here and I don't really know how everything works just yet." Inuyasha said

Kagome was about to respond when Daniel walked into the Coffee shop with his friends. Kagome's eyes widened.

Daniel spotted Kagome and he quickly got angry and walked over to her and Inuyasha. "Kagome what the fuck are you doing?"

Kagome was about to answer when Inuyasha said "She was apologizing for being rude to me" Daniel looked at Inuyasha as if he just noticed he was there.

"And who the hell are you?" Said Daniel in the rudest way possible.

"He is my friend! Yup that's it. He is new to the school so we are saying hi!" Sango said running over

"Daniel is that your name? Well what ever it is you douche bag my name is Inuyasha not you." Inuyasha said and mumbled under his breath "People in this world are so rude"

" I don't care who you are I think you need to know this is my girl so piss off. And Kagome I thought you would know better then to hang out with freaks. Sometimes I wonder"

Daniel looked annoyed but then walked away without saying a word more. Kagome got furious. Who is he to just yell at me like that. She thought. She got up embarrassed Inuyasha had to see that and walked out of the shop fuming. Ayumi and Sango ran after her.

"how dare he disrespect me like that! And so rude he didn't even try to be nice such a jerk" Kagome said fuming. "Jerk sometimes _I wonder _why I'm with him.

Sango and Ayumi looked at each other and shook their heads. " Don't worry Kags he is a jerk and he was trying to act cool for his friends." Explained Sango. Kagome looked at her friend and smiled

"Your probably right Sango."

"But listen girlies it's getting late we should get going home" Aymui suggested. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They each said there farewells and walked home.

_How could he be so rude to me. I didn't even say anything to him and it wasn't like me and Inuyasha were on a date. Baha a date with Inuyasha? What a snob_. Kagome thought to herself. _Still he is awfully cute and his eyes…oh his eyes. But I have Daniel and that's all I need Daniel. _Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky. _Daniel… But there is something about Inuyasha he is so….Rude? Snobby? _Kagome shook her head and laughed and ran the rest of the way home. How could she ever be with Inuyasha and complete freak when she had her Daniel. Psh As IF!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha walked into his room and Through his book bag on the floor. _I hate this damn place don't know why my parents sent me here as a punishment_. Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha had come here from Feudal Japan as a punishment by his parents who sent him here to controle his anger. So far he despised Tokyo and didn't even know anyone her lived alone in an apartment which he lived in for free because the owner's daughter had a crush on him.

Inuyasha sat in bed thinking bout what could be going on back home. As Inuyasha began thinking about his friends and family back home into his mind came to the image of a long lost love of his. Kikyo. Inuyasha winced as he thought about her. He was doing a pretty good job of forgetting her till he saw that damn Kagome today. She brought back old memories.

_Kikyo. _Inuyasha thought. _Kikyo what we had was special but you betrayed me. I wish u would disappear. I loved you.. And you betrayed me…_Inuyasha closed his eyes not wanting to think about it. The memory of it was too painful and he just wanted everything related to her to go away.

It was going to be hard to forget bout Kikyo now that he had to see that Kagome girl everyday.

The owners daughter knocked the door and walked in. She smiled at Inuyasha and he forced a smile back.

" HI! Inuyasha would you like some cookies?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. " No thank you Yuki" Yukie nodded her head and walked out of the room. Inuyasha looked around his school teacher had given him something called Homework. Although he wasn't sure exactly what that was. He decided to get up and go for a walk even though he had just gotten home

He picked up his wallet and walked out.

Kagome was almost home when she saw a cute pair of shoes in a boutique and she had to get them. She quickly ran and brought the shoes in every color.

"I am going to end up broke when I get older. I need to use my money wiser." Kagome sighed but then smiled cause on the plus size the shoes were very adorable. She pulled out the receipt to see how much she cost when her phone rang.

" Helloooo?" Kagome answered

"Hey babe where are you? You want to get go for a walk in the park?" Daniels voice came from the other end. Kagome's face went from perky to serious.

"Excuse me Daniel but wasn't it you yelling at me in the coffee shop a couple of minutes ago with you jerky self?" Kagome said with every ounce of annoyance she said .

Daniel laughed. "You make me smile love. Meet me at Gray Park in about 20 mintues." Daniel hung up with out even waiting for Kagome's response.

"That's great now I need to run home and get dressed in 20 minutes this is gonna be fun" Kagome ran home. When she tripped over her feet and fell flat on her face on the ground.

Inuyasha was walking by and saw and began to laugh hysterically. He walked over to her to help her up.

"Damn it why am I always hurting myself?" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"I don't know but it's very amusing for the people around you" Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in front of her. He held out his hand but she ignored it.

" I don't know why you always show up where I am but its getting on my nerves." She huffed and pushed passed Inuyasha and made her way home.

He smiled. She was very beautiful but maybe he was just thinking of Kikyo. Her clumsiness and stubborness was very cute too and it was trait Kikyo also had. Although Kikyo wasn't clumsy. She could handle herself.

Inuyasha shook the thought of Kikyo out of his head and ran after Kagome. "Hey! Where you going?" he called after her

She looked behind her a bit annoyed and a flattered her is coming after her. "I am going home to get ready for a date with my boyfriend."

His face fell a little but he didn't let Kagome see. " So this Daniel boy? He is what you call a boyfriend?

Kagome looked at him strangely and answered. "Yes my boyfriend actually. And I have to get going or I am going to be late with my date with him and he is going to get very angry with me."

Inuyasha was a bit confused. "I do not understand. If he is your boyfriend he is supposed to love your right?"

Kagome just nodded her head

"Well if he loves you why would he get mad at you so easily? Isn't he supposed to accept you and your flaws?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Yea I guess your right. But it doesn't work like that. Me and Daniel are perfectly content with our relationship." Kagome said trying to convince more herself then Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged "What you say so. Bye Stupid! Inuyasha walked away before Kagome could protest.

_So dumb that Inuyasha why he gets me so mad! _Kagome thought to herself. She quickly ran home and got changed into a floral dress with beige heels and a jean jacket.

She got to the park and waved at Daniel who was sitting on the bench waiting for her.

They sat and talked for a little and walked around a little.

"Kagome lets go back to my house alright?" Asked Daniel

Kagome nodded.

They got to Dan's house and got something to eat and then went up to his room to watch T.V.

"Daniel how do u feel about me?" Asked Kagome randomly?

Daniel smiled. "How about I show you instead of telling you?" Before Kagome could say another word Daniel wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and quickly started kissing her. Kagome kissed back but didn't feel anything.

He moved his was to her neck and then down to her chest.

"Dan What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer but made his way down to her chest. Kagome closed her eyes secretly enjoying it. Then he unzipped her dress and she came back to reality.

"No. No. No. No." She grabbed her stuff and stood up.

"What gives Kagome? Your such a tease its such a turn off" Kagome gasped and walked outside.

She ran out hoping she would run into Inuyasha


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome ran the rest of the way home trying to hold back tears the whole way. She couldn't believe that Daniel thought she meant sex when she said how does he feel about her. And then he called her a tease.

_Jerk! That's what that piss off is a jerk! And how can he call me a tease? I didn't ask for sex. He tried to take my shirt off and…_

Kagome cut herself off because she felt the tears coming back. Through watery eyes she tried to run to Sango's house because she knew if she went home she would have to answer a whole lot of questions.

While running she saw Inuyasha looking at some fruit strangely she quickly ran that way.

_Why is it so round? _Was thinking Inuyasha when he heard Kagome's voice call his name.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha please wait up!" She called after him.

He turned around and was a bit concerned when he saw her watery brown eyes come closer and her flustered face. "Kagome?" he said a bit surprised. "What's wrong?"

She was about to explain bout all that came out were messed up noises. "Dan…dodbsdb…Me….ndicd I …sokneds" and then the tears came.

Inuyasha looked at her helpless face and wanted to hold her and kiss her tears away. He was thrown into a cluster of memories of his past with Kikyo. He quickly shook his head and looked at Kagome who was holding herself as if she were cold.

Inuyasha felt bad so he took his sweater off and gave it to her. "Here" he said "Put this is on your shivering is getting on my nerves."

Kagome looked up at him. "Uhm.. Thank you Inuyasha"

"Don't mention it. Now what happened?"

Kagome shook her head not wanting to talk about it. She would tell him eventually but not today some other time.

Inuyasha looked at her strangely and smiled. She was very petite and cute. Very innocent and pure and mindful of the people around her. She was fragile but that added to her charm. But at the same time Inuyasha could see she was a force to be reckoned with and was he could she that in her eyes were kindness and compassion. Inuyasha felt strange because he never saw this in Kikyo's eyes. The more he stared at Kagome them more he saw the differences and the similarities between the two young women.

Kikyo's was graceful not as clumsy as Kagome. Thought Inuyasha. Kikyo Was poised and well mannered strong and independent. He liked that about her. She was a also very beautiful. But he couldn't help but think everything that made Kagome different from Kikyo was everything he liked about (Kagome)

He looked up at Kagome who seemed to be staring at the sky while Inuyasha was staring at the ground.

"Hey I know we haven't really gotten along that well but would you like to go get a slice of pizza?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. Even though he had no idea what a pizza was but the sound of having it with Kagome sounded fantastic.

They walked to the pizzeria while laughing and talking about themselves. All the time Inuyasha couldn't help and notice Kagome had the cutest laugh. While Kagome was thinking Inuyasha had the sexiest voice.

Kagome looked down at her phone and noticed it was 6:00. "Oh No! I have to get home! I'm so late mom is gonna freak out!"

Inuyasha looked at her confused and a little sad that she had to go home so soon he wished he could spend more time with her. Funny how Kagome looked just like Kikyo but being with Kagome kept his mind off of her. He was still in love with Kikyo but the feeling was slowly fading away. She betrayed him and he wanted nothing to do with that wench.

He looked back up at Kagome who was freaking out and laughed at her distress. "Calm down Kagome I'll take u home."

She looked up at him with grateful eyes. "You will? I don't live that far away." Inuyasha smiled and nodded he began walking and Kagome followed.

"So" said Inuyasha "What happened with you and Daniel?"

Kagome made a disgusted noise and shook her head. Inuyasha understood she didn't want to talk about it so he let it go.

They finally arrived at Kagome's house and Inuyasha was a bit sad they had to depart.

Kagome nodded her head to Inuyasha. "Uhm.. Thank you I guess." she said and smiled.

Inuyasha just nodded and walked awat

…

Inuyasha and Kagome both could not sleep that night due to the fact that they both were thinking about each other. They both laid awake thinking if the other was thinking about them too.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning was Saturday and Kagome, Sango, and Ayumi decided to go out for lunch and go see a movie. As they sat at the restaurant trying to decided what movie to watch in walked Daniel. The friends had heard about what happened from Kagome so they rolled their eyes and looked back down at the entertainment section in the news paper.**

**Kagome how ever was in a state of panic she hadn't spoken or even made the attempt to talk to Daniel since the incident. She hadn't actually said it was over when she stormed out because she was undecided herself but after having a fantastic day with Inuyasha she had decided she could do better and made the choice to leave Daniel. (Hopefully for Inuyasha but she would never admit that XD).**

**Daniel saw them and smiled directly at Kagome. This annoyed Kagome even more. He began walking towards them and Kagome began to sweat. **

"**Hey babe" Daniel said so casually and sat next to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek. **

**Kagome sat there in silence as did her friends. They were in a state of shock and neither of them knew what to say. But Daniels cockiness annoyed Kagome and angered her. She saw it as insult that he would think so low of her that her would think that she would stay with a perverted non-feeling jerk such as himself. **

**She narrowed her eyes and looked at Daniel with a cold stare and raised on eyebrow. Daniels smiled faded and he looked worried. **

**Kagome stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "I am so sorry I didn't make it clear yesterday but we are over. I hate to say I am too good for you but I can do better then you. So I suggest you stop come looking for me and stop acting like everything is ok. I don't like you and I don't know why I ever did. But its all over now." Kagome raised her eyebrows at Daniels shocked and angered expression and walked out of the restaurant.**

**Daniel still shocked now became more angry and stood up and followed her outside. He caught up with her and grabbed her elbow **

"**Ow! Let go of me" Kagome said **

**Daniel shook his head "We are done when I say we are done and we aren't done. You owe me for teasing me yesterday now I tried to forget it but you wont let it go now lets go" Daniel said fiercely. **

**Daniel pulled on Kagome's arm violently causing Kagome to squeal in pain. **

**Inuyasha was passing by when he saw Kagome tearing from the other side of the street and what seemed like a guy pulling her by her arm. He heard her yell out in pain so he quickly went to see if Kagome was ok.**

**Kagome saw Inuyasha approach and she smiled because she knew he would get her out of this. **

"**What the hell are you doing with her?" Inuyasha said irritated at Daniel.**

"**Get away freak this is between me and my girlfriend." Daniel spit back at Inuyasha.**

**This angered Inuyasha and he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled it away from Daniels And hid her behind his back. **

"**I'm not his girlfriend we are over he is in denial" Kagome said a little frightened **

**Inuyasha shook his head in understanding. "Now look I don't know you but I know Kagome and you don't touch her like that ever! And if I ever see your nasty face around her again I will promise you that I will make sure I will never see it again." growled Inuyasha**

**Daniel laughed in Inuyasha's face. "Give me back Kagome now and I don't have to hurt you. She is still in love with me. Why else would she ask for sex last night?"**

**Inuyasha stood frozen in his spot and didn't even bother looking back at Kagome. He closed his eyes shaking off bad memories. **

"**Liar!" Kagome yelled out shaking her head rapidly "Liar! Liar! All lies! I never said that!"**

**Daniel laughed "Oh Kagome always so innocent but you don't need to be ashamed of wanting affection. So since we are done why don't you tell the freak huh? Tell him I was all over u neck and touching your body and…"**

**Inuyasha punched Daniel in the face having heard enough. Daniel fell on the floor with a bloody nose. "Don't you ever! Not while I'm around talk about her in that way! Never! I will beat the crap out of you if I hadn't already. You stay away from her! Just stay away! And so will I" With that Inuyasha walked away and the began running. Kagome tried to chase after him **

"**Inuyasha wait! Please!" Kagome called after him **

**Inuyasha looked back and saw Kagome's face. So red with anger but yet her beautiful brown eyes maintained the compassion they always had. Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome and ran his hand across her face. She was beautiful and Inuyasha was surprised about how fast her fell for her but he couldn't see her anymore it hurt too much. Kikyo would never leave his mind and he couldn't be with Kagome like that.**

**Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha touched her trying to hold the moment in place. **_**How did it come to this? **_**She thought. **_**I was never supposed to fall in love with him I wasn't even supposed to like him. I spent one afternoon with him and yet I feel like I have been with him in a past life. **_

**Inuyasha removed his hand and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Kagome" And with that Inuyasha left in silence and wouldn't turn back no matter how many times Kagome called for him. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome stood alone in the street trying to hold back tears. She sat on the pavement and put her head in her hands. _No No No. Inuyasha don't leave I love you. Don't you love me? Why didn't I tell him what happened! Now he has the wrong idea. I am going to personally hurt Daniel. How could he! Inuyasha… my Inuyasha. Please come back I love you. Please come back_. _I love your golden eyes and the way you tease me out of fun. I love how you are nothing like ever before you are new different interesting. You listen to me and I need you. How is it I have only met you for a day but yet I feel like I have known you for a life time. This isn't fair! I found him my love and he leaves! My Inuyasha please come back there is so much to tell you that has to be said. Come back…_

Kagome looked up from her thoughts and noticed she was crying. She was dumped before it even started. She walked home in silence and in a trance she thought of nothing because everything hurt and everything was a reminder.

"How? How did I fall for him in a day?" Kagome whispered to herself.

She walked into her house and took a long shower and closed her eyes. If its meant to be he will come back and if he doesn't I will go looking for him.

Kagome opened her eyes. _Inuyasha where are you…_

Inuyasha ran down the street to his apartment trying not to hit anything he was too confused to be with Kagome right now. He had to figure stuff out.

Inuyasha made it to his apartment and laid in his bed face down. _Damn it! Why can't I let go of Kikyo? Why do her memories still haunt me. Why Can't I just be with the one I love with out forgetting the one who I loved in the past? _

Inuyasha thought back to the day when Kikyo betrayed him and with out trying to break anything he ran it over in his head.

It was the day Inuyasha planned to propose to Kikyo. He had gotten her the nicest gem he could find and carved her named into it. He loved her and at the time wouldn't have given her up for the world. Inuyasha approached the meadow where he was to meet Kikyo. He saw her in all her radiant beauty with her loose hair flowing in the wind. Inuyasha breathed in her scent and walked closer to her. He Wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Hello Kikyo" said Inuyasha very happy.

Kikyo undid herself from Inuyasha's grasp and pointed her arrow at him. "Inuyasha I know what you have come here to do today and I wont let it happen.

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "You knew I was going to propose?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kikyo began to tear up and a very sad expression came over her face. "Inuyasha I am a priestess. A higher class then you. What ever it was that we had ends now!"

Inuyasha was frozen in place. "I don't understand don't you love me? I love you."

The tears rolled down Kikyo's face. "I cant Inuyasha. I can't. We were never meant to be. My duty is to my people and I can not be true to my people and you. As you will soon find out."

Inuyasha still didn't understand but his heart pounded. "Kikyo what happened?"

Kikyo looked away and put down her arrow. "Inuyasha I am no longer in love with you. I will be married off to another in 8 days and I love him now. We are done I am so sorry."

Inuyasha said nothing and looked at the flowers he had. "Kikyo how…Me and you?….Why?"

Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha and kissed him so passionate it surprised Inuyasha but he kissed back.

She pulled back and pointed her arrow to Inuyasha. "I can no longer see you. This will keep you away from the village for 10 days. I will be leaving in 9." She shot her arrow and Inuyasha was too shocked to move and it hit him in the shoulder pinning him to a tree and making him sleep. When he awoke Kikyo was gone and so was his love…

Inuyasha opened his eyes recovering from his memory. He looked up at the ceiling. He threw the flower vase next to his bed across the room and it hit the wall and shattered.

_How could she? I loved her. We were meant to be! She left me for another I hate her and who ever she was married off to. But yet she shed tears for me. Why would she cry if she didn't love me?_ Inuyasha shook off the confused thoughts and looked away towards the window.

Kagome. He thought. What could she be doing right now. Inuyasha fell asleep still conflicted between Kagome and Kikyo.

Kagome awoke from her nap and sighed. Tears had dried onto her face and she was very stiff. Before she fell asleep she came to the conclusion that she would go and find Inuyasha. She will find out where he lives and talk to him.

She walked out the door and went to her high school. It was Saturday but it was still open due to clubs and what not.

She approached her high school knowing full on the consequences she would have to pay if she was caught but she didn't care she needed to see Inuyasha.

It began to rain and her tears mixed with the rain. She didn't understand why she was crying.

_Why do I shed tears for him? _Kagome could not understand. She felt as if she had done Inuyasha wrong but not today a long time before. She felt as it she had already met him and fallen in love. Kagome could not see through rain that was covering her eyes and before she knew it she was at a Park. It was an old park no one goes to because there is a myth that a beautiful priestess betrayed her loved one here and she then haunted it untill they were reunited.

Kagome wasn't superstitious but something about the place seemed familiar. She walked up to the tallest tree in the whole park and put her hand on it.

She was thrown back into a world wind of memories and her heart throbbed with pain.

"What's going on?" Kagome yelled out

Kagome opened her eyes and she was in the park but it somehow seemed different. She looked down and saw she was in a change of clothes.

"Huh? What is going on?" Kagome mumbled. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around. In front of her stood a women who looked older then her but she was beautiful.

Kagome stepped closer and saw her reflection. She was the beautiful women. Kagome was more confused now then ever but then her reflection moved and she gasped

_That's not my reflection that's someone who looks exactly like me_. Kagome thought to herself

"Who are you?" said Kagome stronger then she actually felt.

The women stepped closer to Kagome and observed her. She then grabbed Kagome's hand and looked at it. Then she looked at Kagome's face and spoke. "I am Kikyo. Who are you? Kagome I suppose? Hmm you must be my reincarnation. You look like my double." Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know Inuyasha?"

Kagome was frozen in place she couldn't speak she was scared and confused. "He is a friend of mine I met him in school. Do you know where he is?"

Kikyo smiled but it was devious smile. "Yes. I do know about his where about." She examined Kagome even more. "I see me in you. You are in love with Inuyasha. How funny and ironic."

Kagome stared at the women confused a little bothered. Who was this women? And how did she know so much about her and her feelings towards Inuyasha? And why did she look so much like Kagome? Kagome couldn't think straight and a gust of wind came and over whelmed her and she fell to the ground.

This seem to have bother Kikyo for she yelled out "Get up foolish girls. You are me you are stronger then this"

Kagome stood up and noticed the women was holding a bow and arrows this scared Kagome a bit but she didn't show it.

"Who are you? And how do you know so much about me? Tell me right now. Explain." Kagome demanded

Kikyo smiled and waved a hand out in front her face came a cloud.

Kagome stared at the cloud and she saw Inuyasha walking with flowers and a ring in one hand. As she continued to watch she saw how Inuyasha's heart was broken. Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes as she saw how cruelly Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to a tree and walked away to marry another.

The cloud disappeared and Kagome stood there motionless. She was upset because she knew Inuyasha did not love her but what he loved was her similar appearance to Kikyo. She pieced it all together and saw why Inuyasha had left after the encounter with Daniel. He remeberd Kikyo…

He still loved her.

Those words lingered in Kagome's head and she looked up at the women. The women had tears in her eyes and was crying as well

"Why do you cry girl? Is it cause you don't like seeing Inuyasha hurt? Or is it because you finally see that he loves my memory and you help him do that?"

Kagome didn't speak because everything she said was true but she didn't know how to admit it but then something occurred to Kagome and she looked at Kikyo and gained more Confidence.

"Why do you think you are better then me? Are you jealous of me? Is that it? You cry for Inuyasha but yet you are the one who left him. How could you? You are nothing like me I would never abandon the one I love and I would never then trap his potential new love in a time warp. You are depressed Kikyo you could never let go of Inuyasha. He loves you and you still love him, so why did u leave him? Why did you hurt him? You shed tears for him as well as I do. We r alike in many ways but we differ in so many others. I will find Inuyasha, Kikyo and if he desires to be with me because of you so be it. I love him and I would go to hell with him. I would never leave him" Kagome said the last line with a sting that made Kikyo turn away and sob.

"Kagome I do love Inuyasha but we couldn't be together. It wouldn't have been allowed but I belong with him more then you will ever be. He knows everything about and I about him."

"Kikyo you left him. That is not my fault blame yourself. Do not blame Inuyasha or me. You trapped yourself in this forever of loneliness. If you need to speak Inuyasha go to him but do not keep me hostage. Do noy worry I do not wish to spend anymore time with him if he only loves me for you"

With that Kagome reached down and she found a bow and a arrow. She pointed and released. Kikyo shatterd and she was back at the park.

Kagome walked home forgetting the whole reason she went outside in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome walked home in a trance a million thoughts going through her mind. She couldn't think of Inuyasha with out pain coming.

She was still in love with him but he didn't feel the same way and never did. The time he spent with her he had spent it thinking of Kikyo. When he touched her faced and kissed her forehead he saw Kikyo.

Kagome closed her eyes and tears rolled down. _Where are you Inuyasha? I miss you but you miss Kikyo. Well she misses you too. You need to find her._

Kagome looked up and kept thinking bout where Inuyasha could be. She soon forgot about Inuyasha blocking him out not wanting to think about him it hurt too much.

She got home and sat in front of the house thinking to herself that maybe meeting Inuyasha was fate.

Inuyasha woke up in his bed not even remembering when he fell asleep or where. He looked around and sighed as he remembered the current events. He was still undecided and didn't know what to do

Although the choice should be an easy one, go with the girl who wants to be with and is alive, but he couldn't be with Kagome with out thinking of Kikyo.

He went out for a walked. As soon as he walked out he smelled Kagome's scent. He followed it to a lonely park and walked in. He saw a tree and walked up to it. When he got closer he noticed that he has been to this tree before. The memory irked him so he punched the tree.

"Why do you hurt me Inuyasha?" said a voice

He turned around and saw Kagome he walked up to her but when he tried to grab her she faded away.

"What does she mean to you?" asked another voice

He turned around and no one was there. He was beginning to get a bit annoyed with the games.

"Who ever the hell you are stop being stupid and show yourself"

A laughter came Inuyasha looked up. Standing high in the tree was Kikyo. Inuyasha gasped and climbed up the tree to be next to her.

He stood in front of her and said nothing he grabbed her into his arms with out a word and breathed in her scent.

"Kikyo where have you been?" he breathed hard

Kagome was sitting on her porch when she remembered she had left all her things at the park. She shuddered at the thought of returning to that damn park but she needed her purse. She got up and made way towards the park.

Little did she know the sight she would see would break her heart.

Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms. "Why did you leave me?"

Kikyo didn't answer his question but instead she asked one of her own. "Inuyasha tell me. Do you love Kagome? Or Do you still love me and she makes you feel a little better?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. _How does she know about Kagome? And do I love her? Yes I do love Kagome. But why? Is it because I still love Kikyo? No never. _

"Kikyo why are you here? How are you here?"

Kikyo looked away and spoke "Do you still love me?"

Inuyasha gasped and looked at Kikyo. "Kikyo I love you and I always will no matter how many times you tell me to go away. You are in my heart forever. No matter who I meet you are the one for me." Inuyasha said all of this with true feeling but he didn't know Kagome was standind beneath the tree listening the whole time

Kagome stood in silence as he listened to Inuyasha profess his love to Kikyo. She cried uncontrollably.

Inuyasha heard footsteps but said nothing her kept his eyes on Kikyo. He stared at her and reached for her hand. "Kikyo you belong to me and I belonged to you."

Kagome had heard enough. She ran away and didn't turn back. She had made herself look like a fool. Kikyo was right.

She didn't cry she had cried enough she was just emotionless and ran to a far corner of the park and sat there and closed her eyes. _My life is a tragedy._ She thought

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha confused. "Belonged? I don't understand."

Inuyasha looked away and spoke. "Kikyo you were my first love and I will always remember you but we are no more our time is done. I love Kagome now and she just heard me tell you all of this and I cant let her think I don't love her."

"So Inuyasha do I mean nothing to you now?"

"Kikyo. You left me. You did this yourself. I am sorry but I have found one better and I am in love with her."

Kikyo laughed "3 days is what you have known this girl and yet you are so sure you love her?"

Inuyasha growled at Kikyo "I have never been so sure in my life. I wasn't sure before but seeing you here now made me realize I feel nothing for you now. You are a thing of the past."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and jumped off the tree and with that Kikyo was gone. Inuyasha smiled.

Now to find Kagome

Kagome sat alone under the tree sad and depressed. _He is probably with Kikyo right now I just met this boy and in a few days he has taken my heart and trashed it. I fall to easily or is it just Inuyasha? NO it is just Inuyasha I am truly in love with him. I wish he knew though. He will never know now I guess._

Kagome sighed. "And he will never find out. Not as long as Kikyo's around."

"And what if she wasn't around anymore?

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there with a single rose in his hand smiling.

Kagome gave a disgusted look and got up and walked away. That hurt Inuyasha a little but he guess that he did have to explain.

"Kagome wait come back. I know what you saw was a little weird but I have to explain"

Kagome looked back and stared at him. "Alright then. Explain how when I went looking for you, you girlfriend locked me in a time warp and told me I couldn't be with you? Explain what I just saw just now. Because it looked like you telling Kikyo you would always love her.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's stubbornness. He walked up to her and scooped her in his arms. "Would you just listen to me!

Kagome just got more irritated. "Look I know you were gonna marry Kikyo. Alright I get it. I don't need you to explain anything to me. I got the picture."

Inuyasha frowned and was a bit offended Kagome would give up on him that easily. Maybe she didn't love him that much. But then again she never acutally said she loved him so how would he know? Kagome was worth the chance

Inuyasha breathed and walked up to Kagome who was now standing on the other side. He pulled out his rose and tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice. **(I know Inuyasha isn't like this in real life but I let my imagination get away with me =) oppsies)**

"Kagome I love you. I don't know if you feel the same way but I love you. I want every part of you and I want it everyday. I need you with me by my side cause in the few days I've known you I can't get you out of my head.I never stop thinking about you everything you do interests me. Kikyo was a thing of the past but you're my present and Future. I love you Kagome." Inuyasha handed Kagome the rose with the last words.

Kagome stared at the rose speechless. "I love you too Inuyasha more then you will ever know."

With that Inuyasha embraced her and scooped her face up in his hands and kissed her.

_This is unreal. I love this boy_

_She's beautiful and she's mine _

Inuyasha pulled back and smiled. Kagome smiled back and snuggled into his chest. Inuyasha looked up at the sky

_Its late._ He thought. _Kagome is probably tired. I should take her home. _

Inuyasha scooped her up and began walking. Kagome looked up. "Where we going?" she asked

"bah stupid. Where else? I'm taking you home it's late and I can see that your tired." Inuyasha laughed at her innocence

"I don't wanna go home! I want to stay with you." Kagome began thinking of an excuse to stay with him. "besides you still have to show me your house. You've seen mine. Now its your turn"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but gave in. He walked into the direction of his house.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha carried Kagome to his apartment and could see she was falling asleep. He smiled. She looked so adorable curled up against his chest.

He continued to stare at her the whole way. He didn't need to look up he just let his other senses lead the way. _Kagome I wonder what you are thinking? It's been a long day you do need some rest. _Inuyasha thought he sighed and looked back up from Kagome

_Where could Kikyo have gone? I hope she went back to her own time and can leave me in peace here. I loved her once but that was a while back. _He looked back down at Kagome

"Damn it though. How am I supposed to be with a girl who looks exactly like Kikyo though?"

Kagome yawned and moved in Inuyasha's arms. He laughed and kissed her forehead. "What am I thinking no matter how much she looks like Kikyo she is nothing like her. Kagome is so much more sweeter and kinder Kagome is just special."

They made it to his apartment. And he walked in and laid Kagome in his bed. He looked at the time. It was late she would have to go home soon but Inuyasha wasn't willing to let her go just yet. He heated something that he just discovered in the microwave. The women at the store called them noodles. What ever that was.

When the noodles were ready he woke Kagome up. "Wake up lazy and eat." he smiled

Kagome smiled back and crawled into Inuyash's lap and began to eat the noodles with him. "Inuyasha can I ask you something?" Said Kagome fully awake now.

"Anything"

"Have you truly forgotten about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kagome straight in the eye. "It's hard to forget your first love but I have. I found you Kagome and you are all I need."

Kagome smiled and sighed in relief. "Good. Inuyasha I am so glad I found you but I am confused what are you? And where are you from?"

Inuyasha laughed and answered her question. "I am from the past. I think they call it Feudal Japan or something well anyway it's a time of war and I was with Kikyo. About a year ago I was going to propose to her but she left. I fell into a deep depression and wasn't good for anything. My parents sent me here so I can snap out of it."

Kagome was confused and Inuyasha could she that so he tried to explain it a little better. "You see Kagome the tree I was with Kikyo just now isn't an normal tree. It's the tree of ages and through that tree is where I came from but it is sealed off and I can not return till I am truly back to myself. Or until someone breaks the spell."

Kagome was interested now. "How could someone break the spell?"

"Well my love if you hadn't noticed already Kikyo is a priestess and a very powerful one at that. With her scared arrows if she wanted to she could break the spell and I will be able to pass through the tree."

"Do you miss home?"

"Very much I wish to take you back to my home so I can show you off"

Kagome laughed and then had a thought. "Inuyasha… If I am Kikyo's reincarnation then I must have spiritual powers as well. I could break the spell!" Kagome got excited

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kikyo is very powerful. Even if you did have spiritual powers they wouldn't be nearly as powerful as hers. You wouldn't break the spell you would just make it stronger."

She frowned a little but she decided she had to find out if she did have some find of power. "Inuyasha is there anyway you could get me a bow and an arrow? I would like to see what I can do myself."

Inuyasha nodded and went to his closet. And returned with a sliver bow and arrows. "I brought a bunch of useless junk from home. Here try this"

Kagome took the bow and arrow and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Come follow me!" she went out side and stood in front of a tree in the front yard.

"Do you think this is going to work? Don't be disappointed if you have no powers." Inuyasha said bluntly

Kagome ignored him and began to think.

_When Kikyo had me trapped I broke out of it by shooting an arrow at the illusion if I can only try and channel that kind of strength again I'm sure I can do it._

Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed. She pulled the arrow back on the bow she opened her eyes and released.

Nothing.

The arrow simply hit the tree like it normally would. A sacred arrow would pierce through the tree.

Kagome made a face and thought. _When I was with Kikyo I was thinking of Inuyasha and getting out of there to be with him._

Kagome closed her eyes and began to think of Inuyasha

Again she shot an arrow and again nothing happened

"Damn it! Why cant I get it!" Kagome said with frustration

_What happened when I was with Kikyo… That's right! I was angry about her and Inuyasha I wanted her gone!_

Kagome pulled back the arrow on her bow once more and thought of Inuyasha and Kikyo together. She became red with anger and instantly she felt her body surge with power. She Shot the arrow which began to glow in the air and it went right through the tree making the leaves green and bring it back to life.

She had purified it.

"You do have spiritual powers" Said a shocked Inuyasha

Kagome smiled and tried another and another. All ending in the same result. It had become clear that Kagome had the same powers as Kikyo made even powers as strong as Kikyo judging by the way how she got the hang of it so fast.

Inuyasha thought of something and ran back in the house. He came back out with a snake.

Kagome squealed. "Calm down it wont do nothing I want you to hit it with your arrow it's actually a demon. If you hit with your spiritual arrow it will disintegrate.

Kagome did what was asked of her and shot the snake with her scared arrow. The snake squirmed away but the arrow followed it and hit it and the snake turned into dust just as Inuyasha said.

"Amazing! You learned so fast"

Kagome smiled. And walked back inside as Inuyasha followed her. "You mind if I keep these?" she said talking about the bow and arrow. "Never know when I might need it."

Inuyasha nodded his head and closed the door behind him.

Kagome jumped into the bed and curled up under the covers. Inuyasha smiled and crawled in next to her and pulled her out.

"So dumb. But I love you." Inuyasha said to Kagome

"I love you too" Kagome responded reaching up to kiss Inuyasha.

He leaned down and held her chin and kissed her.

A soft sweet kiss that Inuyasha never wanted to pull away and Kagome wanted to melt in his arms.

Inuyasha eventually pulled back. "Kagome it's almost eleven pm it is time to take you home."

She frowned. "Can you stay the night with me then?"

Inuyasha was a bit surprised but laughed and nodded his head. "Of course anything for you."

They walked to Kagome's house and went through her window so no one would say anything.

Kagome crawled into bed and ushered for Inuyasha to join her.

He was a bit nervous but got into bed with her. Kagome laughed at his timid self.

"I'm not gonna seduce you don't worry just get in and go to bed its not big deal."

Inuyasha got into bed and wrapped his arms around Kagome who placed her head under his chin and kissed his neck.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's head and held it in his hands and kissed her.

It was a long passionate kiss and neither one pulled back for a while.

The kiss grew more intense and it came to the point where Inuyasha had his shirt off.

They heard a knock on the door and instantly pulled back

"Who is it?" Kagome said annoyed

"Forget it!" Answered Sota from the other side.

Kagome shrugged and laid down.

"Inuyasha can we try and breaking the spell tomorrow so you can go home?"

"Kagome… We can try but if the spell does not break the 1st time then it will just get stronger and harder to break"

"I understand that but I wanna try and get you back home."

Inuyasha went silent and looked away.

"Whats wrong?" asked Kagome

"Kagome if I leave I can never come back to this time and see you."

Kagome was stunned. "Wait what? Why not?"

"Because Kagome my purpose in this world would be done there would be no reason to return here."

Kagome began to tear up and when she thought of something. "What if I go with you?"

Inuyasha perked up. "Would you do that for me?"

"Of course! I would do anything for you"

"Then It's a deal tomorrow we will try and break the seal"

They fell asleep the night happy but their happiness would soon come to an end.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRRRYY! I know I haven't been on in the longest time school is such a time consumer and then my laptop broke but I wanna know what ****happens just as much as you so here it is! **

Inuyasha awoke the next morning unaware of where he was. He yawned and noticed his surroundings he then saw the silver bow and arrow on the floor and the black hair sticking out of the sheets. He smiled and hopped out of bed. He scooped Kagome up and kissed her on the forehead. He saw her eyes flutter open and smiled. _She is so beautiful I am too lucky._ Inuyasha thought

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha smiling down at her she smiled back and was about to speak when she remembered morning breath. She jumped onto the bed and ran to her bathroom. Inuyasha looked at her shocked and then just shook his head an laughed.

"Oh My! I woke up in his arms. LITERALLY! Ok girl get a grip of your self." Kagome coached herself while she brushed her teeth in the bathroom when she was done she remembered that today was the day she could possibly be meeting Inuyasha's family in the past. Again she had to calm herself before she walked out and faced her boyfriend.

When she finally convinced herself it was safe to go out she walked out of bathroom and into Inuyasha's waiting arms. He was wearing no shirt and only boxers and Kagome could barley breath.

"Morning beautiful" Inuyasha said

"Morning. I am so glad you spent the night. It was unforgettable. Now let me get dressed and we can go out." Kagome said in the best mood

"Or get undressed.." Inuyasha said with a wink

Kagome laughed and tackled Inuyasha unexpectedly onto the bed and began to kiss him. Inuyasha was shocked but played along and kissed her back.

He moved his hands across her back and ran his hands through her silky hair. He made his way to her neck and slowly devoured her neck. Kagome laughed out loud since it tickled.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's face and brought it to hers. She kissed him slowly and passionately building the kiss up. She just then noticed she was sitting on top of him with her leg wrapped around him and he was only wearing boxers.

Inuyasha's didn't seem to mind though and continued her slowly unwrapped her legs from around him and laid her on top of him and pulled the covers over them. He made his way from her lips to her chin then neck and slowly her chest.

Kagome played along and lifted her neck so Inuyasha could go on even longer. She ran her fingers through his hair and nibbled on his ear.

They went on for a while until it got a little too hot and they had to come out for air. They both breathed heavily and smiled and began to laugh.

"Wow! That was something" Kagome said breathless

"Umm.. Yea something. I can't believe I am as lucky as to have someone as beautiful and sexy as you."

"I love you Inuyasha. Which is why today we are going to break that spell and get you home!" She said enthusiastic

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and got out of bed. He put on his clothes and Kagome looked through her closet. She finally decided on a high waited skirt a oxford button down and nude heels. She looked very metropolitan **(I'm From New York City so I was inspired :D ) **

Inuyasha looked at her and was breath taken. "Gorgeous as usual"

"Suck up" She laughed

They got their belongings and made their way out of the house.

"So Inu I was thinking before we do this I should practice a bit and increase my spiritual powers."

"Right but how?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'm not quiet sure yet but I was thinking if maybe I could meditate for a little bit and you could throw some demons at me afterwards."

"Sounds good. Let's go back to my house and I can get some strong demons"

They made their way to Inuyasha's house laughing and playing the whole time.

When they finally made it to Inu's house and Inuyasha showed Kagome to a empty room. He lit some candles and in the center of the room stood a ball.

"A Crystal ball?" Kagome said bemused

Inuyasha looked at her sternly and shook her head. "Kagome this is a Magnum Crystal. In my homeland there are many demons and when Demon slayers catch very powerful demons instead of killing them they trap them in this."

"Why don't they kill them right off the back?"

"When demons are too powerful killing them would do no good they would just be reborn even stronger so if you just trap them in the crystal their powers are sealed off and they can't escape."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "I see, but what do you want me to do with it?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Kikyo was a priestess she didn't approve of killing living creatures as most priestess' do. Instead of keeping the demons locked inside this she would purify it making the demons inside it lose their demonic power making them harmless"

"You want me to purify the ball is that it?"

"Exactly when it glows white it will burst and the demons will be let out harmless and we will return to their own time through the tree. Understand?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"I will leave you to your work you have one hour"

Inuyasha walked out of the room and Kagome was left on her own to purify this ball.

She looked at it and began to think

_I have to concentrate all that ball, positive energy. That shouldn't be too hard. Let's see now. _

Kagome sat on the floor with her legs crossed and brought her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. She focused all her energy on the ball and she suddenly felt a surge of power come to her. Her hands glowed pink and she was surprised at how quickly she channeled her spiritual power. She went back to meditating and focused on the orb this time.

The orb's black color began to fade to a purple then to an indigo then to a dull pink. Kagome smiled she was doing it.

She felt a tug on her though. Not a physical one but a mental one. As if something was resisting her purifying powers. She narrowed her eyes and focused harder. The color changed again to a light one but then the tug just pulled even harder. She became frustrated and cursed the demon resisting her.

The ball went to indigo again and Kagome was shocked. _What the? Why did the demons over come my power again?_

Kagome thought and then remembered and that her mind could not be corrupted by selfish or evil thoughts. When she became frustrated and felt anger towards the ball the demons overcame her weak corrupt mind.

She began again and focused on the ball once more. The balls color lightened one again and Kagome smiled.

The ball eventually turned a blinding white color and Kagome walked up to it with her glowing hands. She put both hand on it and closed her eyes. "Demon" she whispered. "Be gone" the ball then burst. A hundred beams of light shot from the ball and she suddenly felt a pressure being lifted off of her.

She smiled. "YES!" she screamed.

Inuyasha ran in and lifted her up and kissed her. "You are truly amazing! I never thought you would be able to burst it open. It is so difficult even for highly advanced monks."

"Now" Kagome said "Time to break a certain spell off a certain tree."

Inuyasha nodded. He handed Kagome her arrows and walked outside.

"Now Kagome focus all your energy and do not shoot until you are sure that all your power is channeled into your weapon"

"Yea Yea I got it." She smiled and gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek and focused.

She silently chanted _Tree of ages return Inuyasha to his own time. _

She focused and he bow and arrow glowed pink but she felt a tug again as if her power was being loaded into her weapon. She then noticed a green glow around the tree.

_Must be the barrier _Kagome thought to herself. The glow was think and almost like a fog she looked at her glow and noticed it was almost see through and not nearly thick enough her desire to help Inuyasha out of her love for him made her aurora thicker.

"Now" She whispered to herself and released her arrow. The pull was too much and she fell but the arrow continued towards the tree. It hit the tree and Kagome smiled the green barrier grew thinner and thinner till it was barley there.

"Did I do it?" Kagome asked

"I think so" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha picked up Kagome noticing how weak she was and walked up the tree and he closed his eyes and walked into it.

He opened his eyes again. He was home.


End file.
